Pokémon Dungeon Explores of sky A darkness of hope hidden in time
by alicia.brock.129
Summary: A human who now a Zoura who is suppose save is the world with Grovyle but got separated and is in the guild and formed a team call Poképals. Well she able to save the world or well it all be for not? Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

 **Dally: Hello everyone~**

 **Jake: Hi!**

 **Me: Jake you need to get out of here you not in the story yet.**

 **Jake: B-but-**

 **Me: *sighs* fine but just this once.**

 **Jake: YAY!**

 **Dally: Okay Alicia doesn't own Pokémon.**

 **Me: I wish I did though.**

 **Jake: Just the ocs.**

 **Dally and Jake: Bye~**

 **(Okay starting music *bing*!)**  
 **Pokemon mystery dungeon explorer of sky: Living Spirit**

"W-wh-whoooa" said a human **(I'm not sure about this so sorry.)**

Are...Are you OK?! asked the pokemon worried about the human cause she doesn't look so good. Then felt her hand slipping.

"?! NO! Don't let go!" said the Pokemon in panic

"Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on!" said the pokemon trying the it's best encourage it's partner to hold on until they get there destination.

"N-n-no! I'm s-sorry...I can't...hold on...!" said the girl then let go of her partners hand.

"Waaaaaaah!" said the girl

"-!" said the Pokemon "Dammit!" said Pokemon

The Pokemon that cause this to happen was behind the wasn't to far behind but far enough they won't notice it. "hmhmhmhmhm" laughed the pokemon 'one down now to get rid of her partner!' thought the evil Pokemon getting ready to attack a second time.

"Oh No you don't!" said a human voice

"Wha?! Gah?!" said evil Pokemon who had there arms pined and legs wrapped around it's stomach. **(In other words the human is piggyback riding this pokemon.)**

"I may not been able to help - but I'm sure as heck am going to keep you from hurting Grovyle!" said human

"Get off of me you weak human!" said the evil trying to get the human off of him. **(guessing he's a guy.)**

"You'll have do better than that!" said the human stilling clinging to the pokemon who move a little to get out of the pokemon's reach.

"Okay you asked for it! Take this!" said the evil pokemon and attacked the human with Dark Pulse and Shadow ball.

"Gaaaah?!" said the human letting go. The pokemon turned around to to see who it's attacker was and it was a human girl who looks to around teen years **( in other words a teenager.)** had long brown curly hair and green hazel eyes. She was strange coverings. The top was a light blue off the shoulder T-shirt, the bottom wear black knee length pants and on top wear a blue prestigious **(uniform)** skirt, on her feet wear a brown sneakers, on her hands she blue fishnet and ribbon gloves, on the right side of her hair a almost bead pink and red flower clip. She's holding her right bleeding side and her left shoulder was bleeding.

"Hmhmhmhmhm how pathetic. I haven't use my full power yet and you already have cuts just from that? hahaha Give up you have no chance of defeating me Ahahaha!" said the pokemon mockingly.

"Tch!" said the girl 'that may be true. But I'm not giving up. Not after all the hard work -, Grovyle, Shiro, and me put to getting this point! We have to save the world's future! And to show pokemon of the future the beauty of this world even for a just second or a minute!' thought the girl turned palm down so the pokemon didn't know what she was doing and started gather power. 'Now I just need distract him for a little bit' thought the girl "Maybe but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up though!" shout the girl then the next hit by Dark Pulse "GAH!" "What I hate more annoying people is idiots who don't when to give up!" said the Pokemon annoyed "heh I would say I'm just stubborn. That's what I've been told anyway." said the girl then 'alright got it now it just him to attack me again.' "Humph your stubbornness well be your down fall" said the pokemon gather a shadow ball then letting lose "Gaaaah!" said girl who knock out of the portal then turn back to Grovyle. "Hmhmhmhm now just need to-GAAAAAAAAA!" said Pokemon who suddenly attack from behind and knocked out of the portal to and was falling. 'What the?! Humph doesn't matter. I need go back to the portal and get rid of Grovyle...W-wwwwwwwwhhat?! Why I'm not floating this never happened before?! That girl must have done something to keep grounded!' thought the pokemon **(HA! Not so weak now huh?)** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" said pokemon falling to an unknown place. "Aaaaaaiiiiiiiieeeee!" said who fall into the woods.

"owowowowow..." 'Okay c'mon get up! You need to get up!' thought the girl fighting her unconscious 'You need to tell Grovyle and - what happened and help them look for the time gears!' thought the girl rolling on her stomach getting up and leaning on the tree for support. 'okay now I need to figure out where I am' thought the girl looking around. 'By the look of things it looks like I'm in the center of Treeshroud Forest where a time gear is held and unguarded which is good for me because I don't think I can fight any pokemon in this state.' thought the leaping away in the treeline path.

*Few Hours later*

*Huff* *pant* *pant* *huff* *huff* 'I'M THERE YET?!' thought the was reaching her limit then saw the clearing "*sighs* finally." said the girl in relief then walked toward clearing and saw it a circular clearing with two big tree in the middle and there it was the time gear. "So this is what the time gear looks like. I've read about them in books but nothing beats the real thing." said the reaching for it 'boy I can't wait to the look on Grovyle and - faces when I tell I got one of the time gears before any of them. Now I just need grab the time gear and use the teleportation spell before shockwa-*crunch crunch crunch* 'what was that?' thought the girl then dodge a razor wind by hair. "Tch! Can't anything go my way for once today?!" said the girl running away. *few minutes and a few miles later* *wheez* *pant* *wheez* *pant* *pant* *huff* *huff* *huff* "I-i t-think *huff* lost w-who ever that was." said the girl stop to catch her breath. The girl said "*sighs* I was soooo close to and with this storm it's going make harder to go back to where I was. *sighs* I need to find a place to spend the nig-" crumble that's when she when realize she standing on a sheer cliff and the 5 feet or 6 down that were endless forest with tall trees as far as the eye could see. 'CRAP! I better move quick befor-' *crumble crack crumble crumble* **(uuuuuhhh I think it's to late for that. ':) )** *Crack* then part of the cliff she was standing breaks under her. "?!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" said the girl falling to her doom. **(that's why you stay away from cliff or loss ground for mud slides during a rain storm cause the ground is pretty unstable and on that note. *exhales* GOOD-BYE OH CRUEL WORLD GAAAAH!)**

*after the fall*

"groans" moaned the girl who barley survive thanks to the trees that broke her fall and a branch she tried to cling on to broke her fall but her broke due to her weight. **(In other words she tried to do what Hak do in akatsuki no yona unfortunately just like him it didn't work.)**  
'dangit this is bad. Real bad.' thought the girl then sense something 'that's must be time gear and stopped time in that area. That means Grovyle or - or both of them must be alright.' thought the girl relief "Thank Arceus..."said the girl before blacking out.

 **(stopping music *bong* and start another music *bing*!)**

 **Whatever that dream personality quiz music is.**

*In the girl's dream*

When she open her eyes everything around was colorfully it yellow at first the blue, green, pink, purple then yellow and there was zigzags. What was most surprising was the background was she wasn't scared in fact she felt calm and peaceful.

 **"Hello there!" said the voice** **(the voice is going bold so it makes it earlier for me.)**

"W-whoa?! Who said that?!" asked the girl looking around for the source of the voice.

 **"Hahaha sorry sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."**

"That's okay but who you?"

 **"I can't answer that."**

"Oh sorry if ask something personal and rude?"

 **"Goodness nonono! It's not that don't want to answer you it's just not the right time. Honestly if were in your shoes I would ask the same if a random voice coming from no where was talking to me to."**

"You really understanding and kind of weird at the same time."

 **"I-is that bad?"**

"No it's the good kind of weird anyway can you tell me your name?"

 **"U-uhm..."**

"It's doesn't have to be a your real name! Just a some nickname or name you want to be called."

 **"But why though? We might not see each other again."**

"True but I don't want call hey you even if I just meet them one time."

 **"Hmmm...When put that way it does make sense and we might again to."**

"Haha B-but you just said we might not though."

 **"Yes I did. But might see you just to talk you. Your inserting person and nice person to talk to."**

"Awww thanks."

 **"Your welcome.~ Hmm what nickname you should call me...I honestly don't know. No one ever asked me that. So I never thought about it."**

"Aww that so sad and kind of rude."

 **"Nonono it's all right. I'm very happy just to talk to someone. Just you thinking about me. Makes me very happy."**

"Your easy to please. Don't you talk people from where your at right now?"

 **"Not as much as I want to no."**

"That must be lonely."

 **"Hahaha it can be yes."**

"Hmmm. I know. If you ever feel lonely or need someone to talk just come and talk to even if it's in my dreams okay?"

 **"Thank you. I just might do that. But be warned people tell me that I talk a lot."**

"Well you can't talk anybody much so that's understandable."

 **"Hahaha I knew it! Your really are a nice person!"**

"Haha Thank you. Now about your name?"

 **"Oh! right my deepest apologizes that completely slipped my mind!"**

"Hehe That's alright."

 **"Now what to be called how about you come up with one?"**

"Eeehh?!"

 **"Hahaha Why not since your only who asked it only makes since your the only one to ask me that."**

"I guess it makes since when you put that way. Hmmmm... how about... Dally!"

 **...**

"Hahaha ':) No good?"

 **"Nononononononono! Far from it! In fact I love it! Thank so very much."**

"Hahaha your welcome." said the girl 'wow he's this happy just by a name he must have been really lonely poor guy. Waaait ooooh crap I forgot ask Dally if there a boy or a girl!' thought girl "U-uhm I know this is kind of late are you a boy or a girl?"

 **"I'm not sure to be honest." said Dally**

'How can be not sure?! It's your body! If you have a body that is...oooooh okay that makes sense now. I wonder if that's possible though? Eh Whatever it's not that important.' thought the girl

 **"What did you think I was? A boy or a girl?" asked Dally**

"You kind of sound like a boy I thought you were one. Sorry If your not." said Human

 **"Nonono! It's fine if you think I sound like a boy then I must be one." said Dally**

"Okay that's good to I guess." said the girl

 **"Alright now back to business. *Ehem* Welcome to the World of Pokemon in the Past!" said Dally  
**

"I-in the past does mean I came from the future? Waaaaiiiitttt how do I know your just pulling my leg here?" asked the girl

 **"What reason would I need to do that? I never meet you before. Goodness I don't have have a reason to be here at all." said Dally**

"Then why are you here?" asked the girl

 **"To help you save this world well in a sense at least. Also Yes, you came from the future protect the past from a terrible fate and change history." said Dally**

For some reason something click or in other words it made sense to her then asked. "Protect the past from what?"

 **"From the world's time stopping or a another word for it is the planet paralysis." said Dally**

"Plantes Par- ngh" said the girl and then started to have a headache then a picture appeared before them of landscape of a grassy plain where was raining, a forest, mountains, volcano, and mountain where it was snowing. But something was a strange about them everything was gray and nothing moved no winded, no stars, no sun, the rain and snow was stuck in midair. It was like a movie stopped and never moved forward. "I'm guessing is this what your talking about?" asked the girl

 **"Yes. Wow more depressing then I thought it would be." said Dally** "no kidding." said the girl

 **"In order to that you need the time gears." said Dally** "Time gears-nnnggghh" said the girl and had another flash back of some parts that just happen to her in Treeshard Forest. "wait if fell from that height then that must mean..." said the girl paling thinking the worst.

 **"Oh Nonononononono goodness no you very much alive just barley though." said Dally**

*phew* **"So now let's do what I came here to do shall we?" said Dally**

"Okay. Wait does mean you came here to save me." asked the girl

 **"Pretty much or in a sense actually. Anyway let's get started.**

 **What's food would you eat the most of and take on a dungeon?**

 **Apples**

 **Bananas**

 **pineapple**

"Hmmm I do like bananas but I also like apples to and If take bananas they won't last long so I'll pick Apples."

 **What drink would you take on a dungeon?**

 **Moomoo milk**

 **Water**

 **Berry juice**

"Hmmm that would depend on the dungeon...so I go with...Moomoo milk."

 **A pokemon is hurt and needs help but it's also the pokemon that tricked you before. Will would you still help it?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Yes I would help it."

 **You go to school but then you forgot something at home but if you go back now you'll be late.**

 **Keep going.**

 **Go back home to get it.**

"Keep going it can't be that important if I forgot it."

 **Two of your friends are fighting! What are you going to do?**

 **Stop the fight**

 **Figure out the real reason there fighting.**

"Stop the fight. I think about why there fighting after that."

 **There a treasure at the end of a dungeon, it's left unguarded, even after all the traps you have gone thorough.**

 **Rush at then open it**

 **Walk carefully and check the treasure for traps then open it.**

 **Turn around and leave.**

"Walk carefully and check the treasure for traps then open it. No point turning back now sense I came this far but it doesn't mean I throw caution to the wind either."

 **You walk to school on the way. You see your friend is being bullied.**

 **Go to help**

 **Get a friend to help**

 **Walk on.**

"Hmmmm depends if this happened before. But I go to help."

 **You go to the place your suppose to meet your friends and you see that there already have there back turned there don't expect you to be there for there anytime soon.**

 **Sneak up on them like a stalker and scare them.**

 **Walk and to them and say hi guys**

"Sneak up on them like a stalker and scare them. No way I'm missing that golden opportunity."

 **Your friends are telling ghost stories one of them is scared still and she's been that way sense this started.**

 **Tell a scary story to scare her more.**

 **Tell a funny story to make her laugh.**

"Tell a funny story to make her laugh. No point in scaring her more than she already is."

 **What month and day you were born?**

May, 17

 **What gender are you?**

 **Female**

 **Male**

'You can tell I'm girl so why ask that?' thought the girl with a sweatdrop "Female"

 **What's your name?**

"Uuuuuuuhhhh...it's Spelled A-l-i-c-i-a but it's sounds different then it's spelled. It sound like ah-LISS-ee-ah."

 **"That's pretty name I think it means noble, truthful and exalted." said Dally**

"Hehe thanks." said Alicia

 **Okay now for aura reading touch the ribbon in front of you.**

"Ok" said Alicia touching it.

 **Now stop and move your hand away.**

Alicia did what she was told.

 **Your aura is purplish-blue.**

"Okay. I can live with that." said Alicia

 **Your honest and truthful person, who helps others in need even your worst enemy if they need.**

"Yep." said Alicia proudly

 **Your careful when you go to dungeons and plan carefully before going in. But not everything goes as planned so be careful.**

"True anything could happen." said Alicia

 **Your you easily adapt in almost any situations, accept it and go with the flow.**

"Haha that's kind of true." said Alicia scratching the side of her head.

 **Your love to tease and play tricks on people but you don't over do though.**

"You know me so well.~" said Alicia in a sing song voice.

 **You put your friend first even if you look like an idiot or get hurt because of it.**

"Yep!" said Alicia

 **"Alright were done with that." said Dally**

"What was the point of that?" asked Alicia

 **"You'll find out when you wake up. And how to save world the pokemon that's with you right now will full on how to do that." said Dally**

"Wait so there someone with me right now?" asked Alicia

 **"Yes. He's one of your partners from the future. Your starting to wake up. So I talk to you more later. So farewell. For now." said Dally**

"Bye." said Alicia and

? Pov ...

...  
Urgh...  
I open my eyes and see a sea and theres a storm going on. 'Where...Where am I?...I can't drifting off...' I think blacking out.

*In ? dream*

 **"Hello there!" said a voice**

"GAAAAH!" Said ?

 **"Oh goodness I'm so sorry. I'd don't mean to scare you." said the voice**

"I-it's alright. What's your name?" Asked ?

 **"A friend of yours named me Dally so please call me that." said Dally**

"Ok-wait WHAT?! Are they alright, where are they, are male or female, and what's there name?" asked ? excitedly

 **"Your friend who give me this name is a girl, she's in good hands for now, and I can't you where she is or what her name is but you well meet soon. I'm sure of it." said Dally sweatdrop**

"*sighs* Okay that's to bad." said ? dis-pointedly

 **"Okay how about we get things started shall we?" said Dally and asked the same questions as before the answers ? gave are:**

 **Apples**

 **Water**

 **Yes**

 **Go back home to get it.**

 **Stop the fight**

 **Rush at then open it**

 **Get a friend to help**

 **Walk and to them and say hi guys**

 **Tell a scary story to scare her more.**

 **Nov. 17**

 **Female**

 **Alisha**

 **aura is yellowish-red**

 **Your honest and truthful person. Who helps other need.**

 **In dungeons you tend be careful but sometimes rush in without thinking. You have careful of that because not only well you get yourself in danger but others as well.**

 **Though you tend to be reckless and rush in without thinking. You need to be careful of that in the future.**

 **You sometimes tease people and sometimes overdue it.**

"What's the point of this anyway?" asked Alisha " **You'll see as soon as you wake up. Well I'll talk to you later." said Dally**

"Hey wait still have more questions! Hey! ...Can't...hold on...fading...out..." said Alisha


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys.**

 **Grovyle: Hi everyone.**

 **Dan: Hi guys~**

 **Grovyle: Uhm who's this?**

 **Me: That's Dan of Bakugan brawlers.**

 **Grovyle: Aaah~ From the anime you showed.**

 **Me: Yep that's the one.**

 **Dan: Question why are you a Pokémon Alicia?**

 **Me: Because a writer has to keep up with the theme of her story right? Though having paws makes it a little hard to type. *while looking her paws a little annoyed***

 **Dan: I bet.**

 **Grovyle: Can we do the send off now, please?**

 **Me: Hasty as always but he is right, though. So Shall we Dan?**

 **Dan: Sure. *Amen* Alicia doesn't own Pokémon.**

 **Grovyle: Just the OCs.**

 **Me: Bye guys!**

 **Dan: Bye~**

 **Grovyle: Farewell.**

 **(Okay I did a crap full debating on who to do first in this chapter and the others ones if I can't fit it all in this one which I most likely right now. So this what I decided on. First Grovyle, then Jake, Alicia, and Lastly Alisha. Lastly, I'm speeding up on when Grovyle found the time gear. Because I want Alicia to join the guild at the same time as Jake and Alisha. Alright so that note start music *bing!*)**

 **To whatever music is for Treeshorud Forest is.**

 **Grovyle Pov**

"ngh..." said Grovyle getting up. 'Where I am?' thought Grovyle looking around. It looks like I'm at the entrance to Mystery Jungle. It's not too far from Treeshourd Forest either. It's probably thanks to that blast that I got here. Without that blast, I might have ended up on a beach of the Eastern coast of this world probably. I might be able to find my partner here too. It's raining too so not much has past...probably. So if I hurry though here it might take a good an hour or two to get to the entrance of Treeshourd forest. Well as get started." said Grovyle go the entrance.

 **~Time skip~**

"*Huff* *huff* *huff* Finally here," said Grovyle stopping to catch his breath. Then want to the kangaskhan statue at Treeshorud Forest. (where it store stores your money and items and you can withdrew from it too.) Put the items and poke away and restock so he now had 4 oran berries 4 big apples 3 exliers, 4 reviver seeds, 3 blast seeds. Had 4 Luminous ords with him so he put 3 of them away and kept 1 just in case. "Alright that should do it," said Grovyle then went in Treeshourd Forest.

 **~Time skip~**

'almost there.' thought He dashing through the forest not caring that he was completely soaked or wind was beating against him. He jumps to speed up the distance at the time as lighting hit. "ACHOO!" he sneezed loudly rubbed his nose with his claw. 'it would be nice if this storm lit up soon but I doubt it, though. Better make this quick.' he thought while remembering a recent event 'Shiro is going to kill me when he finds out and I even promised her friend I'd look out for her and look of sadness and disappointment on her face when she finds out that I didn't keep it...' he shook his head getting idea of it his mind 'If I just hold on tighter or been more careful then maybe...no thinking about it won't change anything. Besides she tougher than that. She'll pull through. I'm sure of it.' and it with that continued onward.

He arrives at the center of the forest. **(it's like a break point between dungeons and you can save your progress. And sometimes store items and take them out.)** He notices a hole in the ceiling and a few leafs on the on path. 'Someone fell through it's either a flying that got it by an attack fell through or...' Only other possibility he could think of was his partner. 'I know she doing anything achieve our goal but this just plain riskless. If she runs into any Pokemon... well in normal circumstances she can handle herself but in her state, she won't able to hold out or get away! **(ahaha Yeah Alicia didn't think that far ahead but she pulls through somehow.)** When she gets to time gear and take it she won't be able to out run the shockwave. Sure with his speed he could out run shockwave but his partner was a human and has no ability of a Pokemon!' with that thought in mind Grovyle dashed forward hoping to make it in time. **(Also to those of you whose wondering what the shockwave that He's talking about is well...it's like a side-effect when a time gear is taken it stops time and like bomb it spreads to reach anything in the forest or radius. I was going to put it in here I wasn't sure how, though.)**

While running he tried looking for his partner. 'I wish she takes better care of herself or be more selfless for once in her life! Then again her friend isn't any different either. That's probably one of the few things they have in common. The only things different about them are their looks, some taste in stuff, one of the is careful it comes to exploring or fighting. While other is plain reckless. He only stopped to up Poke, Pick up or eat the apple on the ground, or fight an enemy he couldn't avoid. Then he walks toward clearing and saw it a circular with two big trees in the middle and there it was the time gear. His eyes widen in awe and said "Do my eyes deceive? Could it be...? Yes, it is! I've finally found it! It's the Time Gear I've been searching for! But..this is only the first of many... *sighs* but..." Grovyle was happy to find a time gear but worry for his partner still continued 'I could find anyway in my way here either. Maybe it's was just-hm?...' He noticed a slash mark on a tree to left. 'I wonder cause this. It doesn't look like there was battle so I guess the attack was might to scare who ever it was away. Perhaps I check around the area to see if there anything else. NO! You have mission you can't get sidetracked but what if that attack was aimed for his partner and there around here some where hurt and helpless... *sighs* I just look around to see what that was then get back the mission at hand.' Thought Grovyle and went to investigate. After 40 minutes of searching and find a few Pokemon but none injured and broken heck of a cliff. No humans anything strange. *sighs* he walked back to where was before. And took the time gear up his hand then looks around "amazing time stopped..." ?! then runs off to escape the shockwave. To somewhat a little far from forest entrance but not far. "Well that's one down. I wish the rest was this easy. Better going...!?" He a flash of a light in the distance curious he want to check it out.

 ***Few minutes later***

He saw a strange Pokemon lying on ground in front it several inches away was broken branch and a few rocks surrounding it. When up he up he a several broken branches. 'Well now we know why the cliff broke. I highly doubt it live after that...' "mph" '!? Okay so it did survive though not without getting some serious injuries. It looks like a Zorua but I've read in books that they're aren't suppose to live in this area or region. I wonder it ended up here or is it a boy or girl I could check and see... **(?! O-O Nope nope nope so much nope! Grovyle I swear do it I well hit you!? :( )** On second thought no it turns out to be girl while doing that I'll be on dead Pokemon. And if turns out to be a guy it would be weird and really awkward. **(No kidding and good choice. ? ﾟﾏﾻ)** Gah what am I doing!? I my mission to think about I can't get distracted. But it wouldn't right to leave it like this either. **(Awww that's so sweet. :3)** And not mention my partner and her friend will give one heck of a lecture if they found out... **(-_- Really dude? Well I guess that's another good reason to.)** "Alright take this Zorua along but until she gets better then I'll be on my own again.' And with that he took the Zorua up on his back gently and took off.

 **Me: And done!**

 **Grovyle: Good job.**

 **Dan: Alright Alicia!**

 **Me: Thanks, guys. Okay, now the chapter well take a while because I also have Wattpad account under the name of Zorua Wolfie-san. But only working one story for that one so yeah. I'm still trying to look for a job. Oh! And...**

 **Everyone: Happy 4th of July guys! _**

 **Me: I hope you enjoying the fireworks with your family and friends. And have a fun that's also important. So that's pretty much it. Later guys!**

 **Dan: Bye guys!**

 **Grovyle: Farewell everyone.**


	3. AC sometimes I think life hates me

12/1/16

Hi guys! So how we're Thanksgiving? My was good! But tomorrow my mom is going surgery for kidney or gal bladder or something. And I'm trying to find another job because I'm pretty much lay off at my other one. And December isn't our lucky year for family members. Because I already have two of my grandpas passed away on this month. So it's me worried about her. So that's why I haven't updated anything in fanfitction or here. I tried write something but I couldn't my ideas into words. So I mainly been playing Digimon Cyber Sleith to keep me distracted.


End file.
